


Evil's Soft Touches

by lightwavesurfer



Series: Evil's Soft Touches [2]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Vampire AU, momo is a nice girl trapped between the bloodsuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: Loving a demon is more thrilling after dark.





	1. First Touches - In Your Eyes

When Momo introduced Mina to her friends, she received a lot of questions like “How come there’s a vampire who doesn’t drink blood?” and “Can you turn into bats?”, which was embarrassing and stupid because Mina didn’t seem like she’s ready to answer any of those and Momo could do nothing but to bury her face in her hands.

“What’s your impression of Momo- _unnie_?”

 Tzuyu, the young intern who worked under Sana, was kind enough to ask a normal question.

Momo’s belly flushed at the thought of Mina, what kind of impression Mina had about her. A strange heat curled around her throat and she wished she could just jump out of the window but that’s going to be useless because Mina would surely catch her before Momo could hit the ground.

“Momo has been really helpful to me,” Mina told them. She tucked her hair behind her ear, nodding in thought. “And she’s pretty resourceful too. She has a lot of ideas that I’ve never thought it’d work.” Then she looked at Momo. “I’m happy I had the chance to meet her.”

There’s laughter and a very obnoxious whistle came from Nayeon. Momo shrugged to feign indifference and stretched her legs out.

“So have you told your parents about this?” it’s Sana’s turn to ask now.

All eyes were on them and both Momo and Mina didn’t have anything to say about the matter. Momo had talked about this with Mina before. Mina didn’t mind to keep this a secret, which surprised Momo, then Mina also told her that she didn’t want her parents know about their relationship because that would complicate things.

So far, both Momo and Mina were doing good. Of course, nothing was normal when you’re dating a vampire as well as become their personal blood bank. Their dates ranged from a romantic dinner on the top of a building overlooking the city to dingy bathrooms with smeared blood, heavy breathings, and sharp fangs.

It was exciting, to say the least.

They’re standing in Momo’s kitchen, tending to bowls of chicken Tzuyu had ordered a while ago. The rest of the girls were in the living room with Nayeon and Sana playing a heated match of Mario Kart with a bemused Tzuyu watching them. Raining was pouring outside and Momo’s annoyed because her friends would never go home before the rain stopped completely.

“You know,” Mina sighed as she poured soda (Momo’s favorite brand) to a glass, “my mother asked me about you.”

Momo, already stuffed her cheeks with food, turned to look at Mina with her eyes bulging out like she just listened to the worst prophecy of the century. Nothing came out from her mouth but Momo could see that Mina was distressed.

Momo, who’s the older one in this relationship—at least physically, swallowed the chicken calmly and tried to rationalize the situation.

“And did you say anything good about me?” Momo laughed a little.

“Yeah, and careful enough to leave important information,” Mina replied. She rubbed on her temples. “But my mother is not gullible. She knows me better than I know myself,” she groaned, looking adorable with how she pouted. “Once, she told me that I was glowing after the date on that ferris wheel.”

Momo blushed. Of course, she remembered. It was supposed to be a normal day for both of them. The sky was bright and the weather was all around nice. Momo was never a fan of amusement park, but she always had a soft spot for ferris wheel.

So, she took Mina with her to enjoy the view of the city. However, riding the ferris wheel was easier said than done. Mina’s libido was worse than a horny fifteen-year-old boy and Momo was a bit too eager to learn something new. When the ride finished, Mina had to carry Momo on her back because the doctor had lost two pints of blood and the satisfying ache in between her legs prevented her from walking properly.

In short, it was never easy to practice any semblance of self-control when it’s just the two of them.

“Oh my God,” Momo ran her hand along her burning face, “did your mother—”

Mina reached for Momo with her hand cupping the doctor’s elbow. “Well, she said I looked really good and healthy.” Momo peeked from between her fingers with an unsure look. Mina’s lips quirked to a grin, “Hey, at least that’s a good sign, right?”

Momo eased at Mina’s gentle touch. She leaned to the counter with thousands of different things clouding her mind. “So your mother knows about us?” Momo was awkward and sighed at Mina’s absence of answer.

“I want to think she doesn’t, but…” Mina shrugged in uncertainty, “my mother has been living for centuries and seen so many things. Like I said, it’s kinda useless to keep secrets from her.”

Momo’s guard flew up almost immediately. Her mouth pursed to a line as she looked down. A sheepish smile tugged on her lips as she tugged at Mina’s fingers.

“So?” Momo inquired although she’s aware of what Mina might say next.

“Momo,” Mina whispered, oddly intimate, and enough to turn Momo’s insides to a mush, “you know I won’t force you to do things you don’t want to.”

Momo’s expression was guarded; a bit curious too. Mina never asked too much from Momo. And now, in their six months of dating, Mina was about to ask Momo something that would surely change the direction of their relationship.

Momo couldn’t decide if she’s ever ready for that. She ignored Mina’s looks and steeled herself.

“When will it be?”

The gold in Mina’s eyes flashed for a brief second before it went back to its worried state. Typical Mina. Always thinking too much. Mina’s mouth curled. Her bangs dropped to cover her right eye.

“Are you sure? This is not something you can decide out of the blue,” she pointed out.

Momo shook her head. She held onto Mina and twined their fingers. “Hey, it’s not like I’m going to have another chance to meet the vampires,” she laughed, then groaned at the poor taste of her humor. Then she let go of Mina’s hands, drinking the soda in one gulp for no reason except to distract herself. “I’m sorry. That was a lame joke.”

Mina merely chuckled.

The vampire pressed onto Momo, her arm circling around Momo’s waist and mouth pressing on the nape of Momo’s neck. As usual, Mina’s body was cold and lacking respiration but Momo was comfortable all the same. She could hear Nayeon’s whining and Sana’s excited laugh in the background but Momo wasn’t in the place to pay any attention. Her mind was still a jumbled mess after all.

“Sorry,” Momo mumbled more to herself. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Mina’s soft lips on her neck. “It’s just too sudden. But it’s _not too sudden_ either. I mean, we’ve been dating for six months. It’s… uh, normal I think?”

Mina raised an eyebrow and Momo was too confused to say anything coherent, but she had to because breaking down in front of her friends was never a great idea.

“We’ve been dating for six months,” Mina echoed, her chin tucked on Momo’s shoulder. “We can take it slow. I can see you’re still hesitating.”

Momo snorted. “Don’t take it that way. I want to know about your family too.” She untangled Mina’s hand from her waist and turned around to face the undead. Her thumb made a tiny circle on the cheekbone. “This is going to be the weirdest family introduction and there’ll be a lot of things that I need to come to term with,” she searched Mina’s golden gaze and felt the knots in her belly tighten, “But yeah, I’d like to meet your parents. One thing at a time.”

Mina’s voice was soft. “Hm. I think so too.”

Momo’s fingers pull at Mina’s chin. The vampire leaned in and pressed their lips for a lapse second. Nothing too deep. It’s just something of a reassurance because even though Mina was centuries older, Momo always saw Mina as a girl who barely out of her teens and worried too much about everything. It’s endearing, but it also made Momo wary for some reason.

“I’m going to ask my parents first. They’re busy people, so I need to make an appointment,” Mina muttered after she pulled away.

Momo snorted. “Don’t tell me you’re the daughter of a business tycoon because dating a vampire is already a perfect material for a _shoujo manga._ ”

The gleam in Mina’s eyes went sharp and Momo could feel her heart crawling to her throat. She knew that look.

“Oh? Then I guess you’re pretty lucky,” she whispered. There was something dangerous looming in that voice. “Because I know some girls out there are _dying_ to have a vampire lover.”

Mina kissed Momo’s neck and before the other girl could blink, she was already on her bed with Mina hovering above her. The door was closed—no doubt, Mina locked it— and Momo had to keep herself from squirming under Mina’s intense gaze.

“Seriously, Mina? Now? These walls aren’t exactly soundproof,” Momo laughed.

Mina’s grin was carnal as she trapped Momo with her body and leaned down, mouth only inches apart from Momo’s.

“I’ll take care of that.”

*

Outside, Nayeon was fuming. Minatozaki Sana was clumsy but she was that good of a gamer and more than happy to destroy Nayeon in that blasted Mario Kart game. It took a moment for her to snap out of her sulking and realized that Momo and Mina hadn’t returned. The kitchen was empty except for two bowls of chicken.

She picked the bowls and was about to return to the living room when she heard a distinct sound of thumping and quiet whimpers coming out from Momo’s room.

Nayeon rolled her eyes, more to envy than annoyed, and muttered to herself.

“Damn rabbits.”

*

Mina picked Momo in her apartment at 5 o’clock sharp and said that her mother would cook dinner for them. When Mina said dinner, Momo quipped if it was a vampire’s slang for feeding party where Momo was the appetizer, the main course, as well as the dessert.  

Mina, unfortunately, wasn’t amused by the implication. They took a cab to Mina’s house with the vampire pouting along the way like someone stole her candy.

“It was a joke. Come on now,” Momo said, amused. For an obvious reason.

Mina didn’t answer and just walked out of the cab. Afraid Mina would ditch her, Momo paid the driver and hurriedly ran after the annoyed vampire. She easily slipped her fingers in between Mina’s and peeked at the girl’s pretty face.

“Yah,” a finger poked on Mina’s cheek, “stop pouting because it makes you look like a lost puppy, and it’s unfair because you’re doing a good job at it.” Momo noticed a faint smirk on Mina’s lips, fighting the urge to laugh. “Yes, that joke was tasteless and I feel like a shit for saying it, so… forgive me?”

Mina was just messing with Momo. The joke was the least offensive things Mina had ever heard in her life. A pretty smile formed on her lips and she responded to Momo’s inquiry by pulling the doctor onto her.

“Let’s not keep my parents in suspense,” Mina motioned as she opened the gate.

Myoui’s household was still as big as Momo remembered. It was a modern, two-storey house with cream-colored paint and a garden where the roses grew. The windows were mostly covered with thick curtains to keep the sunlight to a minimum. Contrary to popular culture, sunlight didn’t turn vampires to ashes, it only prevented them to utilize their powers.

The door was open before Mina could even reach the handle. Momo peered inside and saw a lady standing by the doorway with a kind smile on her face. If Momo could describe it, Mina would’ve looked like this _if_ she got older.

“You must be Hirai Momo. I’m Myoui Sachiko. Welcome to our home!”

Mina ushered Momo to step forward with a gentle push on the back. Momo quietly bowed and let out a soft shriek when Mina’s mom pulled her to a hug. She was just standing there, completely flummoxed at the sheer friendliness, and did nothing but to glance at Mina. The vampire could only shrug although she looked like she’s amused with the whole fiasco.

The house was more spacious inside; the ceiling was tall and adorned with an antique crystal chandelier that illuminated every corner of the room. She followed Mina to the living room and saw a man already waiting for them.

“Good evening,” his voice was smooth and cool as he greeted Momo. He offered his hand to the young doctor, “I’m Myoui Akira, Mina’s father.”

Momo shook the man’s hand, hoping she didn’t tremble too much.

“Pleased to meet you, sir. My name is Hirai Momo.”

Myoui Akira didn’t look as excited as his wife. He didn’t even smile, which in turn made Momo worry whether this man accepted her or not. She purposefully looked down to avoid Mr. Myoui’s scrutiny, feeling suddenly too conscious and underdressed. Her body tensed when she felt Mina’s hand on hers and dumbly followed the girl to sit on the couch.

She heard Mina talking with her father and felt herself shrink when she noticed that Mr. Myoui was looking at her. She scooted to Mina more closely and focused on happy things like a stack of spicy barbecue and jokbals. Her ears perked as she turned around to see Mrs. Myoui entering the room with a cup of tea.

Momo’s eyes were trained Myoui’s family picture when Mrs. Myoui said, “You’re the first human Mina has ever brought to our home. I thought we need to have a celebration.”

Momo cleared her throat before answering. “Thank you. I’m glad to be here too.”

“Are you sure?” Mr. Myoui quipped with a slight raise of his thin eyebrows, “you look pale to me, Miss Hirai. You sure you’re okay?”

The smile on Mrs. Myoui’s face wavered a bit as she sent her husband a sharp look. Mina said nothing but glaring daggers to her father.

Momo gulped. She had to think fast.

“I’m anemic,” was all she could think now. A nervous laugh rumbled on her throat as she leaned into the couch, “And yes, I’m okay. Thanks for asking.”

Mr. Myoui didn’t utter a single word and kept his terse expression intact. Tension was still hanging in the air and neither of them dared to break it first until Momo caught someone appeared at the threshold of the room: a slightly younger man who shared the same look with Mr. Myoui albeit a bit friendlier.

“Ah,” Mrs. Myoui quickly stood from her seating and pulled the man close. “This is my son Masaki. He’s Mina’s older brother.”

Momo almost knocked her knees on the table as she was about to shake Masaki’s hand. “He-hello,” she stammered.

“Welcome. It’s good to finally put a face to a name,” he shook Momo’s hand warmly and gave Mina a playful smirk, “Mina told me a lot of things about you. A bit too much actually. I’m afraid she’s slightly obsessed.”

“I’m not!” Mina protested.

Masaki was just fine. He’s definitely the most balanced out of all. He shared Mrs. Myoui’s good nature and excitement and retained his cool just like his father. Momo could easily decide that she didn’t have to put on too much guard in Masaki’s presence.

“Well, since we’re all here,” Mrs. Myoui clapped her hands and looked considerably brighter after Masaki’s timely appearance, “why don’t we start the dinner?”

*

Nothing said family dinner like the smell of homemade cooking, laughter and small chatters, the clinking silverware and wine stains.

It was weird to see a family of bloodsuckers eating human meals like what the Myouis were doing now. Momo remembered a comic she read a couple weeks ago about a bunch of humans who pretended to eat food just for the sake of covering their identity as ghouls. Momo put that thought in the deepest vault in her mind. The Myouis were kind enough to invite her and Momo felt like an ass to suspect their hospitality as something else.

They gathered around the dining table and Masaki struck up some conversation about how cold the weather lately. And while Momo would love to participate, her tongue seemingly lost its ability to move when her eyes fitted over Mina’s father. She didn’t want to compare but she rather dealt with ten annoying patients than one Mr. Myoui.

As she quietly sipped her wine, she watched Mina interacted with Masaki and her mother. Masaki was playful and fun. He had a good humor and seemed to enjoy teasing Mina a lot. Mrs. Myoui was a cheerful woman and she tried to involve Momo to every conversation so Momo didn’t feel left out. There was something warm about her and Momo wanted to believe that Mrs. Myoui was genuinely accepting.

Momo was sure that she couldn’t digest any more food by the time Mrs. Myoui brought up a cart full desserts. There were fruits, pastries, cakes, ice creams, and donuts with different flavors.

“How’s the job so far, Miss Hirai?”

Momo almost choked on the donut when she realized that Mina’s father was talking to her. She glanced at Mina, who in turn squeezed her hand in reassurance, before wiping the frosting off her lips and turning to look at Mr. Myoui.

“My job? It’s challenging if I can say so myself.”

A curious kink appeared on Mr. Myoui’s delicate eyebrow. “Surely having a vampire as a client is one of them. Isn’t that right?”

Momo winced when Mina suddenly tightening her grip. Mina’s strength wasn’t unfamiliar, but it didn’t mean Momo was used to it. She rubbed her thumb on Mina’s palm in an attempt to soothe the girl.

“If that’s how you want to put it, then yes.”

Mr. Myoui didn’t comment on Momo’s answer. Instead, he put down his glass and stared back at Momo with his golden eyes gleaming under the light.

“Why?”

Momo blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I want to know,” his voice was neutral but there was something that made Momo wanted to obey everything he asked. Maybe it’s another vampire magic or maybe Mr. Myoui had a certain charm on him. “Why did you accept Mina’s request? I mean…” his look lingered upon his daughter and back to Momo, “it’s very arrogant of you, who is a mere mortal, to think that you can help us, isn’t?”

Masaki was the first to protest. “Dad! Not now!”

“Aki!”

Mina almost bared her fangs and looked like she’s ready to jump out her chair.

Momo didn’t hesitate as she blurted her answer.

“Maybe I am,” Momo didn’t even flinch. “But I’m a doctor, I help humans, vampires or anyone who step into my clinic because that’s what I do and believe me when I say I’m _really good_ at it. I’m trying to help Mina so that she can be a _real_ vampire you want her to be— your daughter chose _me_ to help her and I think that makes me special from your ordinary mortal, isn’t Mr. Myoui?”

Mina blinked. Mrs. Myoui stared at Momo with wide eyes. Masaki snorted into his glass.

Momo groaned under her breath. _Good job pissing off a vampire, you moron! Now let’s see if you still have your head next!_

“I like her,” Mr. Myoui concluded and sipped his wine.

Beside her, Masaki elbowed Momo on the ribs and showed the doctor his toothy grin. Mrs. Myoui secretly raised her thumb.

Momo breathed. It felt like she’d passed a test.

*

“Full house!” Mina slapped her cards down the table and grinned in victory. Masaki checked Mina’s deck and nodded to Momo that Mina was indeed winning this round. Again. Both Masaki and Momo pulled out their wallets with a sour face. The doctor made a mental note to herself to never, _ever_ play poker against Mina in the future.

“Damn. That’s my allowance for this month,” Masaki lamented as Mina happily collected the money. He gave his sister a suspicious look. “How can you keep on winning?”

“I make a mean poker face,” Mina said simply without any remorse for taking his brother’s money. “It takes talent to have one. And you, sadly, are naturally stupid in card games.”

“Really?” Masaki mocked. Then he looked at Momo. “How in the hell you can date someone like my sister?”

Momo pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She watched Mina with a fond look and asked herself the same question.

“Uh oh. If you’re going to say something sappy like ‘it’s destiny’ or ‘fate’, please spare me the details. I’m allergic to bullshit,” Masaki warned with a sneer.

“I like sappy bullshit. You just don’t have any romantic bone in your body,” Mina came to Momo’s defense, which was unnecessary but enough to swoon Momo to space and beyond.

“For your information, between Mina and me, she’s the romantic one,” Momo waved her finger like she’s trying to make her point across.

 “Yeah. Mina is disgusting like that,” Masaki chuckled and received a free slap on the shoulder from Mina.

Momo closed her eyes and smelled dried rose and faint blood. “But I think that’s the point,” she said after a moment, opening her eyes and meeting a pair of golden irises staring at her, “I think I’m just so into her. When we talk, I can’t focus on anything but her, even if it’s about stupid things. Like she’s the only that matters. ”

Momo felt another heat webbing at the base of her belly and yet she refused to look away. She loved staring into those eyes.

“It feels amazing… to get lost just by talking to her, to be with her. I never really think it’s supposed to be this simple.”

Momo couldn’t handle Mina’s expression and she finally looked down. The softness on that gaze was too much for her. The air became suddenly heavy, weighing on her chest and shoulders, as Momo bit her trembling lip. It was never easy to talk about feelings.

“Whoa,” Masaki hushed with a voice that’s teetering between amazed and surprised, “that’s… that’s better than anything I’ve ever heard,” he gave Momo a wide smile that’s kind and trusting. “Good job, Hirai. You’ve earned my seal of approval.”

Before Momo could sink deeper into her blanket, she heard Mrs. Myoui’s voice calling for Masaki. The older Myoui stood from the carpet and walked out from the room. Her breath hitched on her throat when she felt Mina’s fingers touching her face.

Momo wished to hear Mina say something, even if it’s just another nonsense, but Momo realized that she’s probably going to believe that nonsense because she’s an idiot and nobody would blame her for being too in love with Mina. Today’s just not her best moment after all.

“Hey,” Momo croaked, almost begged. “This is too awkward. Can you—”

Mina swallowed Momo’s words with a kiss. Her fingers pressed hard on Momo’s neck but not enough to hurt the human. “ _Shut up_ ,” she whispered when she pulled away before claiming Momo’s lips, without warning, and Momo relented in return.

They had kissed countless of times and yet each kiss tasted different from one another.

Maybe she’s _really in love_ with this demon.

*

Another guest came over to Myoui household that night. Momo didn’t know who it was but she caught the glimpse of the guest: a woman, short, and had a white ashen hair. Her face was beautifully sculpted with defined jaws and high cheekbones. Their eyes clashed for a mere moment and Momo wasn’t sure what she’s feeling but that woman had activated the warning siren in her head.

The woman didn’t say anything and entered the room with Mr. Myoui in tow. She asked Mina about that woman and received a terse ‘you don’t need to know’ as the answer.

It was late when Momo stepped out the house. Mrs. Myoui gave Momo a bag full of cookies, sweets, chocolates, and asked (more like half-forced) the doctor to visit again.

The night was cold as today was the last day of autumn and while Mina insisted to just carry Momo and jumped from house to house so they could get to Momo’s place faster, Momo insisted taking a walk. The city was less bustling in the night and Momo realized that she really needed this. Today was exceptionally exhausting after all.

Mina held Momo’s hand as they walked back to Momo’s apartment, enjoying each other’s company in a comfortable silence. She caught Momo stole a glance at her and Mina would answer with a squeeze or a smile. It’s silly but Mina liked it.

Momo made her feel like a human. Momo probably didn’t realize it.

They arrived in front of Momo’s door a few minutes later.

“You can stay here,” Momo offered with a small voice. Her hand was still linked with Mina’s. Neither of them was willing to let go.

Mina shook her head. “Thanks. I need to go or my brother will have a field day teasing me.”

“Masaki is cool. He loves you.”

A snort was all Mina could give. “Yeah, he _loves_ making me suffer.” She placed her hand on Momo’s forehead to pick at her ruffled bangs. “I’m sorry about my dad. He didn’t mean to scare you off like that.”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Momo bragged although she was sure Mr. Myoui was going to decapitate her on the spot back then. “Seriously, yeah. Your dad is scary. He fits the vampire lord stereotype.”

Mina hummed. “But he likes you. Is that enough for bragging rights?” A ghost of smile fit against Mina’s mouth.

Momo breathed and nodded her head. “Yeah. It is.”

“So,” Mina shrugged. Her hands dropped to her side. “Good night. And don’t dream about me.”

Momo rolled her eyes. There were some instances when she questioned her decision dating Mina. This was one of them.

“Get out of here, you dork.”

“Sleep tight, gorgeous.”

She watched Mina jumped off from the building and disappeared into the darkness. Her cheeks were burning and she decided it’s because of the cold.

Hirai Momo never swooned, especially not because of Myoui Mina.

 

 


	2. Second Touch - Us and Them

Nayeon told her, “This will end in tragedy.”

It was calm enough to be a statement, nothing too serious, and even better if Momo didn’t hear. But she did, remembered about it like a routine, and tried to keep everything simple because there’s nothing more mortifying than hearing the truth.

It was actually Momo’s turn to buy but Mina beat her to it and bounced off to the counter to buy them cakes with Sana following her like an overly excited girl and all Nayeon did was peering at Momo with the same look she’d been giving the girl for weeks.

Nayeon leaned back on the chair as they waited. Her fingers tapped on the table as she sighed, then sighed again when Momo didn’t react.

“What is it?” Momo gave in, annoyed.

“You know what I mean,” Nayeon said. For once, Nayeon didn’t judge. She would tell when she’s judging.

Momo shook her head. “No I don’t, and honestly don’t wanna know too.” She turned to her phone to excuse herself from answering Nayeon’s question. “And stop staring at me like that. I’m taken.”

Nayeon laughed and pushed Momo on the shoulder. She didn’t say anything, and Momo wondered if Nayeon knew more than she let on. Most of the things she and Nayeon talked about are usually casual; sometimes it’s oddly serious with a different level of uncertainty that’s too terrifying for them to think about.

Today was no different.

Momo snorted. “Look, everything’s going to be fine.” She didn’t bother to cover her mouth as she yawned. “Both of us are going steady now. Mina’s family has approved our relationship too. Nothing will happen.”

“That went better than I expected,” Nayeon blinked, teasing her with a small smile. Her hands folded on her lap, fingers interlaced with each other. “I was hoping to see a modern reenactment of Shakespearean tragedy.”

Momo narrowed her eyes. “And what does that mean?”

Nayeon smirked, straightened her back as if she’d foreseen this. Either that or Nayeon was being dramatic like usual. But the smirk faded into something more solemn as she looked right at Momo and put her hand around Momo’s wrist.

“What I mean is that there’ll be hard times in front of you,” she said, “and no, it won’t be like Shakespeare where everybody dies but it’s enough to make your life miserable.”

“Okay,” Momo perplexed, “and you’re going to say that I should break up with Mina because she can live forever while I become old granny and die?”

Nayeon laughed, her front teeth gleaming under the light. She took a sip of her tea without taking her eyes off Momo. “But do you even want to break up with Mina?”

Momo rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to subject myself in angsty human-vampire relationship. My life is not Twilight.”

“Comparing your life to that blasphemy is the worst thing you’ve ever said. I won’t even wish that on my worst enemy,” Nayeon gave Momo a pointed glare. “You two should probably tone it down a bit. I know we’re just two months away from 2017 but people will always have a prejudice against this kind of relationship. Like…” she bit her lip as she tried to find a proper word, “we’re just dinner for vampires. And even when you’re currently dating a vegan vampire, the other vampires will still see you as… well, dinner.”

Nayeon wasn’t playing the devil’s advocate. She’s realistic, brutally so, and everything she said was weighing heavily on Momo’s chest. However, at that that point, Momo spotted Mina walking back, bringing a tray with four plates of cheesecake and smiling brightly at them. She breezed through narrow gaps and apologized when she almost ran into a couple of people. Momo smiled and sort of hated herself for being too helpless, shyly looked down at the table when Mina grinned back.

She heard Nayeon chuckle. “You’re so whipped. It’s almost adorable.”

Momo’s face was burning. “I hope you choke,” she muttered.

*

It started like this:

“I’m not worried,” Momo stressed out, more like slurred, chugging another shot of her drink down her throat with a sigh. “Nayeon is. I’m not worried. At all!”

“You’re drunk, actually. And that worries me.”

Momo’s finger touched the tip of Mina’s nose, “Don’t twist my words on me,” she paused. Then, she frowned again. “I’m not worried about us. I’m not worried that I’ll eventually become an old lady while you’re still young and b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l and then I’ll die and leave you alone in this cold, cruel world.”

Mina laughed. “Where did you get that from? A drama?”

“I’m serious,” Momo piped in and took a long swing of her wine. “Nayeon said that I’m just a dinner for you. Dinner like I’m going to be tied on your dining table while you suck me dry. I mean, I am your dinner because you drink my blood and do other things to me…”

Momo was too drunk she missed the faint blush on Mina’s cheeks.

“You need to stop drinking now,” Mina mumbled and reached out to take the wine bottle from Momo only to have Momo slap her hand away.

“I’m not finished talking,” the drunken girl jibed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Nayeon said something bad will happen. Something really, really bad and I hate her because she made me thinking about things, she made me thinking about us, about you—especially you because I love you so much,” Momo closed her eyes with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, “and I don’t want to break up with you.”

The hands on her face were soft, cold, and gentle and everything Momo had always imagined they’d be. Momo didn’t know what kind of heroic deeds she had done in her previous life to deserve Mina.

Maybe she’s just lucky.

“Nayeon is probably jealous of you. I’m the best piece of vampire you ever get in this city. Who wouldn’t get jealous of that?” Mina teased with a grin.

A low chuckle came from Momo. “Yea. Nayeon’s a bitch.”

“Should I give her a warning, like scaring her with old vampire tricks?” Mina suggested with a playful tone.

“Naeyeon’s a good bitch and she’s my friend. Lay one finger on her and I’ll send three crates of garlic to your house. Vampires hate garlic, don’t they?”

Mina laughed then ruffled Momo’s hair. “Unfortunately, we don’t. That’s a false superstition.”

Momo stopped, wide-eyed. The room was still intact, but alcohol had made her head spin. A little bolder. Mina was three shots ahead of her and still looking fine because alcohol was no different from water for vampires, which was unfair because Momo would never see what kind of drunk Mina was.

“You suck,” Momo whispered with her mouth inching closer to Mina’s. Her voice was sharp as she slurred into another, “like seriously suck, and I wonder if I insult you hard enough you’ll bite me and turn me into a vampire so I don’t have to worry about leaving you—”

She heard a whimper, which was actually hers, when something cold and wet pressing onto her lips. Mina’s kiss was fleeting, ardent, like how she curled her fingers around the back of Momo’s neck. Momo felt her belly turned into knots again.

She pulled away first with Mina trailing to capture her lips again. As much as Momo craved Mina’s kisses, which tasted like dry blood and red wine, Momo realized that she had something important to say and Mina’s kisses were just as distracting.

“Mina,” she sighed, “this is important. Really important,” Momo paused and traced Mina’s swollen lips with her fingers, something that prompted the vampire to press butterfly kisses against the pads and Momo couldn’t help but smile because Mina didn’t seem too eager to listen. “I know I’m not making any sense but I really, truthfully, don’t want to die and see you all alone,” she hushed.

She stared at her reflection in the golden shade of Mina’s eyes. Momo tried not to pull Mina close. She had to make some things clear, for once.

“Don’t worry about me,” Mina said. Her voice is hollow, fingers fisting in Momo’s shirt as she pulled her in. They tripped onto the carpet with their limbs tangled with each other. Cold digits ran along the wet cheeks and Mina realized that Momo was crying. She didn’t bother to ask. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“But I am, and I will. Someday. Any day,” Momo blurted with a tone that sounded like a beginning of a sob, “Oh god, I drink too much. Look at me,” she chuckled and faced another way. “I must sound like an idiot.”

Mina’s hands were moving against Momo’s face. Her fingers were tracing the side of Momo’s lips, along her nose and cheeks, trying to reassure Momo—herself, that everything would be fine, that they’re together now.

The side of Mina’s mouth quirked upward. Something bitter grew at the back of her throat.

“You’re not the only one.”

*

They made love that night with Momo on top of Mina, hands clutching the sheets to hold her in place as Momo rode Mina’s stomach.

Wetness glossed along Mina’s abs, glazing up as Momo easily rolled her hips as she went, back and forth, hard and long from Mina’s hips to the base of her ribs.

The sensation was intoxicating as Momo went on, throat burning as curses spat out from her mouth. She pushed down her hips with a snarl of Mina’s name, each syllable was loud and clear, and moaned harder because that’s what Mina did to her.

“Momo…” Mina panted against her mouth when Momo dropped down to kiss her. Her voice was thicker than normal. “You’re…”

“Shush,” Momo framed her fingers around Mina’s face to keep the girl from moving. “You can bite me. Fuck me, whatever—” she guided Mina’s hand down her body and cursed louder when cold digits pressed firmly against her center, “—just don’t talk. I need this.”

The young woman swelled at the slightest touch, stomach tightening, hips lifting and dropping to keep the pace steady. Mina rubbed a finger against Momo and earned a breathy growl. Thick and harsh.

Momo could barely contain her moan when cold fingers pushed inside. Her hips buckled and she leaned down find some steady purchase. Arms around Mina’s neck, Momo pushed down with every movement of Mina’s wrist and tried to control her screams.

“Don’t stop,” Momo breathed, crushing Mina’s neck with her arms. Her brows met in an agonized scowl as the pressure in her belly became more unbearable, “o-oh my f-fuck…! Keep going.”

Mina pulled Momo close and almost crushed the lithe woman with her hug. She bucked her hips and Momo replied with a harsh nip on Mina’s ear. Both women stared at each other, and Mina’s eyes were a darker shade of yellow, dazed and drunk in love.

Momo couldn’t look away. Not from this beautiful monstrosity that could kill her one day.

“Mina, Mina, Mi—” she called her name; mouth fell open in breathless gasps. Mina’s lips kept on moving, kissing Momo’s chin, jaw, cheeks, forehead. Her hips bucked together with Mina’s fingers moving inside her.

Momo’s heart was on the verge of exploding with the way it was beating when she collapsed on top of Mina in a shuddering climax. It was so loud until Momo was sure that she’s going to drop dead at this moment.

“Are you okay?” Arousal still clotted Mina’s voice but Momo could easily hear that small tinge of worry underneath.

Mina was too kind.

Momo reached up and kissed Mina, pulling the vampire’s bottom lip between her teeth. She crawled on top the other girl again and placed her hands on the side of Mina’s thighs. Yes, there’d be regret in the morning, but Momo wanted to be selfish tonight.

“Momo?”

“My turn,” was all Momo could provide.

*

The next morning was anticlimactic.

Mina woke up first and stared at the mess around her. She realized that Momo was still asleep, naked, with sheets tangled around her thighs instead of covering her bare torso. Mina leaned down and placed a kiss on the slope of Momo’s shoulder blade.

“Good morning,” Mina murmured to herself, blushing as Momo let out a soft whine of protest. The vampire stood up from the bed and picked her discarded shirt on the floor. It took a mere second for her to dress herself before she walked out from the bedroom.

She decided to buy breakfast for Momo.

Mina took a walk to the nearest convenience store, strutting mindlessly through the aisle while looking for something that could cure hangover. She checked on her phone and found five messages: three from Masaki—that Mina conveniently deleted, and the other two from her mother. She shoved her phone into the pocket. She didn’t need any distraction now.

However, like always, Mina always put two and two together and she understood right away why Momo was crying last night. She, too, had been thinking about it lately: about their relationship, about the future, and Mina realized that forever was just another unfulfilled promise for them.

But you love Momo and you are together now, Mina scolded herself and frowned.

Mina tried not to think about it. She stopped in front of a stack of juice piled neatly on a shelf, randomly picked a flavor and cursed under her breath because she didn’t know what flavor Momo would like.

“You know…”

Mina froze. Looking to the side, she saw Yoo Jeongyeon standing beside her. She didn’t look at Mina. Instead, she had her eyes focused on the products in front of her.

“This one tastes better,” Jeongyeon picked a bright yellow carton and inspected the label. “Apple juice is good to cure hangover,” she turned to Mina and handed the juice. A flash of bright blonde hair peeked under the black hoodie she’s currently wearing. “But of course, it won’t have any effect on us.”

“It’s for someone else,” Mina answered weakly.

Jeongyeon arched a brow. Her sharp, golden eyes flashed for a second. “I can smell that,” she clarified.

“Stalking me?” Mina asked back but she still rooted on the spot. It seemed like she didn’t know what else to do. She winced. “Sorry, I—”

“I’m in the area,” Jeongyeon assured, laughing. Even after all this time, Mina always felt the same every time she listened to Jeongyeon’s voice. It’s bright, confident, intimidating even. It was enough to make Mina wanted to shrink deep into a hole. “Where’s the missus?”

“At home.”

“So you’re alone,” Jeongyeon nodded, observing Mina closely. “How have you been?”

Mina swallowed and tried to think about something. It was never easy to talk to Jeongyeon after all.

“Fine,” she mumbled, “did you color your hair again? It was white the last time I saw it.”

A laugh that came out from Jeongyeon was mocking as well as humorous. Mina blinked and eyed Jeongyeon, quickly looking down when the other vampire met her eyes. Mina’s cheeks flushed and her fangs dug into her lower lip.

“Still random as ever eh?”

Mina didn’t try to hide her blush. It was a stupid question after all. She eyed Jeongyeon, picked at the tip of the carton, and then shrugged, jerking her head back. “I’m going to pay for this,” she said, awkwardly tipping on her shoes.

Mina didn’t wait for Jeongyeon to answer for she was stumbling to the cashier and almost dropping the juice she brought. The cashier gave Mina a weird look, which quickly changed to horror when she realized that Mina had golden eyes, and scanned the barcode with a slight tremble in her hands.

“Keep the change,” Mina groused as she made her way out, and almost tripped when someone grabbed her elbow.

“Hey, where are you going?” Jeongyeon grinned. The tips of her fangs were visible from behind her lips. “Miss your girlfriend already?”

“No. Y-yes. Um…” Mina let out a frustrated groan to herself. Her head fell down and her hair swept over her face. “Momo didn’t know that I left,” then she remembered about Momo’s drunken rambling last night and that same uncomfortable feeling made a pass inside her, “she panics easily.”

Jeongyeon stared at her with a dubious expression.

“Understandable,” she commented as she brushed past Mina. Didn’t even wait to see whether Mina was following her. “She’s a human after all.”

“So what?”

Jeongyeon clicked her tongue. “Mina, Mina. You’re the immortal one, you should know better,” she scolded, waving her fingers in dismissal. “Of course there’s no law that forbids us to have a relationship with humans but you know how this will end,” she peered over her shoulder to have a good look on Mina.

She waited for Jeongyeon to tell her something Mina already knew but the other girl was just staring at her. Jeongyeon knew more than Mina would want to admit, and that seemed a lot worse at the moment.

“What’s important is now,” Mina answered.

“I see you’re still the naïve Myoui Mina.”

“You can say that I’m an idiot without sugarcoating it, you know?” Mina grumbled.

Jeongyeon chuckled. “Well, naïve is cuter,” the blonde vampire tilted her head to the side. Her gaze softened, “It suits you, dear Sharon.”

The words were simple enough to pass as a simple compliment but it came directly from Jeongyeon. It didn't sit well with Mina’s conscience. 

“You can’t talk to me like this,” Mina whispered, almost sounding like she begged.

“Like what?” Jeongyeon’s voice dropped lower with a husk that Mina knew by heart. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Why are you here anyway?” Mina blurted; exasperated. And everything else in between.

“To see you,” Jeongyeon’s lips curled and she shrugged, slowly inching closer to Mina. “Like an old friend because it’s been a while and I miss you.”

Jeongyeon patted Mina on the head. Mina had always been an idiot—or naïve as Jeongyeon would eloquently say. Living in this world for centuries didn’t equal with emotional maturity and Mina learned this fact the hard way.

Mina held Jeongyeon’s wrist and pulled away.

“You can’t say this to me,” Mina managed. She tried again. Mina held the carton tighter. “I’m happy with Momo now. I know we’re different and she’ll…” Mina swallowed. She didn’t want to say it because she wanted to believe that day would never come.

“I have to go,” Mina’s voice came out as a hush. She didn’t bother to talk louder. Jeongyeon could hear her after all. She bowed to the other girl and rushed to the opposite direction.

She didn’t need to tell that Jeongyeon was still looking at her.

*

It was a slow day for Momo. The office was empty but for herself. Nayeon and Sana went out of town while Tzuyu was out to meet a client.

Her office was modest at best: a couch for the patient, a nightstand, a desk, and a shelf to store her documents. She was sitting on the chair while checking some medical records from the previous patients, noting down every detail.

Even though she didn’t work for sixteen hours straight like those in the Central Hospital, her job as a Counselor was just as important. People usually came to her and talked about love, family, depression, suicidal thoughts, and mid-life crisis. That sort of thing. And then there’s also the non-human one—

The blaring siren from the street outside was barely reaching her ears but it’s enough to distract Momo from the document she’s reading. She watched the blaze of police lights flickered down the streets, swerving through the traffic to god knows where.

There had been attacks against humans these days. And even though the authorities had clarified that the perpetrators were mostly rogue vampires, it did little to ease the tension between the citizens. Nayeon sent her messages to stay safe. Mostly without context but Momo understood what Nayeon meant.

Momo pinched the bridge of her nose. Realizing that staying here would only souring her mood, she put the document back into the folder and walked out from the office.

Momo nearly got shoved and pushed over three times in the span of 5 minutes she had spent walking along the downtown area. At one point, she even bumped onto a hooded man who sneered at her and showed her his gleaming fangs, pointedly telling her to fuck off. Momo couldn’t help but to look away from the man as she walked faster. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she’s fine with vampires, there were times when she’s bloody afraid of those bloodsuckers.

This part of the town was more crowded as people hurried about with their purses, bags, suitcases, babies and children. Some of them were walking fast like time wasn’t on their side, some like Momo were walking in a moderate pace and careful not to bump to each other. The sounds were loud too ranging from food sellers yelling their goods, horn blaring every 5 seconds, some musicians playing their songs, and people were basically conversing at the same time.

Her head began to spin.

The warm air blowing from the air conditioner inside the coffee shop felt like a caress of heaven on Momo’s skin. The barista was smiling as Momo stumbled to the counter. The young counselor asked for a black coffee, which wasn’t her favorite but Momo needed something stronger now, and chose a table by the window. She waited for her coffee, turned on her phone, scrolling through notifications, and found three calls and two messages from Mina.

She didn’t open the message. Momo had her reasons.

She could handle the pressure from her job, and while it did make her stress out sometimes, she always convinced herself that she’s ready for this. Counselor was an accident. Momo could have been a dancer or a choreographer. World tours, glamour, fame, and all that glitter. But there’s something that pushed Momo to pick another way, something that’s less selfish, more challenging than memorizing steps and rhymes, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Momo liked helping people. Or maybe she just liked people in general.

And just like her choice of career, her relationship with Mina was an accident too, a beautiful accident that Momo wished would never end.

The waiter put the cup on the table and offered Momo something to eat. The woman shook her head. Her stomach felt like a wreck today. She didn’t want to eat anything.

“Hello.”

The voice was firm enough to scare the crap out of Momo and she almost knocked her knee on the table. She looked up and stared at a boyish girl standing across from her. The girl pulled down her aviator to show Momo her golden eyes, a familiar trait that Momo was familiar with.

“Do I know you?”

The other girl replied with a sheepish smile. “You don’t, but I do.” She offered her hand to Momo. “Yoo Jeongyeon. You probably saw me when you visited Mina’s house some weeks ago.”

Momo observed the girl before her. Her memories had been hazy but, if she could reckon one thing, Jeongyeon’s eyes were still sharp and dangerous as she remembered.

Outside, another siren was blaring.

“Yeah. I think I saw you,” Momo muttered. She shook Jeongyeon’s hand lightly, holding back a hiss at how firm Jeongyeon held her. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“No. I’m fine,” Jeongyeon sat across from her.

“Oh, are you…”

“Don’t worry. I’m not that hungry,” the girl replied as she put her aviator into her bomber jacket’s breast pocket. She leaned back to her chair and observed her surroundings. “I’ve been waiting to talk to you actually.”

Momo stopped stirring her coffee. She looked up at Jeongyeon, surprised, then suspicious. She shuffled on her seat to ease the discomfort pooling at the base of her belly.

“Did Mina say something about me?”

“She didn’t, but news went fast around our community. It’s quite uncommon for us to have a relationship with humans after all.”

“Ms. Yoo—”

“Call me Jeongyeon.”

“Sorry, Jeongyeon,” Momo sank down onto her chair, one leg crossing over the other. “Um… so, how’s exactly the news spread? Do you guys have,” she shrugged, “a group chat or something?”

Jeongyeon’s grin was wide and toothy. It took a moment for Momo to calm herself from shivering in fear at the sight of those fangs. When she’s Mina, Momo felt nothing but calm and comfort, but Jeongyeon was different. And it’s not a good feeling either.

“Group chat is a waste of time, but most of my kin like it because it’s convenient. So yeah. We do have a group chat.”

A small smile crept on Momo’s lips. “Huh, that’s good. I-I mean, that’s very cool. I thought you guys are talking to each other with telepathy or something.”

A curious kink appeared on Jeongyeon’s brow. “What makes you think we don’t?”

Momo shrugged. “Mina always debunked my guess. She said most of the vampire facts I know are wrong, that Hollywood vampires are just a cheap knockoff,” she pouted as she remembered the time when Mina teased her, “I mean, she can’t blame me about that!”

“To make you feel better,” Jeongyeon met Momo’s gaze. Her feature was sharper up close. “We can communicate with telepathy. Mina is right about Hollywood vampires but…” her voice dropped lower as she smoothed her fingers on top of the wooden table, “stereotypes exist because they bear some truths.”

“Like what?”

Jeongyeon turned to stare at the glass pane beside her. “Like how we can’t be seen in mirrors or other reflective surfaces, or how we can’t enter someone’s abode without their permission, or how we can read minds, and also…” gold clashed with brown, “we can seduce you to do our bidding, with or without your consent.”

Momo blinked. She’s still trying to wrap her mind around whatever Jeongyeon was saying, but everything was too hazy

“Ah,” excitement flickered across Jeongyeon’s feature, “you want to be turned.”

Momo felt her heart dropped. “How can you—”

“You mortals are… hm, how should I put this? Innocently foolish?” Jeongyeon said it carefully, but the nuances of her voice were insulting, “why do you think it’s possible for you to become one of us?”

Momo couldn’t decide which one was scarier: the fact that Jeongyeon was loudly spilling her dirty secret or she was too powerless to free herself from the vampire’s snare. Her anxiety felt differently now; her heart was beating too heavy, too painful and Momo couldn’t move.

Momo’s just a human after all.

“No. Please—”

“Have you told Mina about this?” Jeongyeon quipped. She leaned to the table and took Momo’s coffee. A disgusted wince crinkled on her nose when she swallowed the bitter liquid. “Huh, of course you have. But Mina will never turn you. I mean…” a sneer formed on Jeongyeon’s lips as she eyed Momo, “Mina is a coward after all. And become a vampire is not as easy as in the movies.”

“I just…” Momo interjected, voice trembled. “I don’t want to leave her.”

Jeongyeon shrugged, nonchalant. “Mina won’t be too lonely,” she finished as she inspected her nails, “she’ll find someone else.”

A hand grabbed her shoulder. Momo was too distracted to do anything. Warning sirens blared in her ears.

“Hi Mina.”

A stone-faced Mina stood beside Momo, her fingers dug onto the flesh of Momo’s thin shoulder. Mina’s palm was cold. However, those eyes were screaming danger.

“What are you doing here?” Mina inquired. She didn’t let go of Momo’s shoulder. The grip had become considerably painful now.

Jeongyeon coughed against her palm. Her fangs were exposed as the woman opened her mouth in a sharp grin. “Just getting friendly with your girlfriend,” and she knew what she’s saying because Mina was clenching her jaw.

“It doesn’t look like that to me,” Mina replied, almost snarling at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon, however, didn’t see Mina as a threat. She cocked her head to the side with her smile still present, cool and comfortable. “What are you even trying to say, Sharon? You think I’m interested in your little pet?”

Momo tensed at the words. She knew better than letting Jeongyeon messing around with her head, but something heavy coursed through her veins, weighing down on her chest, and Momo wished her eyes would stop stinging.

“Get out of my sight!” Mina hissed. Her voice was terrifying. “And don’t come close to Momo ever again!”

The stark lights burned inside Jeongyeon’s eyes. If Momo didn’t know better, she would have guessed these vampires would tear at each other’s throats now. But Jeongyeon stood up and slipped her aviator back to her face. The same confident smirk was still present on her face as Jeongyeon bowed slightly.

“I’ll see you again.”

The door dinged as Jeongyeon walked out from the café. Momo finally, finally could take a real deep breath and swallowed the grainy bitterness on her throat. Mina’s fingers started to loosen on her shoulder but she’s still standing stiff.

Momo stood up, reaching up to hold Mina’s face in her hands. “Mina, Mina,” she cooed. There’s a slight strain in her voice as she caught how troubled Mina was looking now. “Baby? I’m here. Look at me,” Momo tried to speak her way through Mina. She would keep trying. “Mina. Please, look at me.”

Momo felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs when Mina yanked her outside. Cold winds slapped her face as Momo tried her hardest to follow Mina’s steps. Mina’s fingers were shaking, her fangs were bare for the world to see—and Momo was terrified because she’d never seen Mina this angry before.

Momo almost stumbled onto the ground when Mina suddenly turned sharp into an empty alley. She exhaled loudly when her back met with the solid wall. She saw colors in the back of her eyes as Momo tried to catch her breath.

Mina slammed her hands next to Momo’s head, prompting the human to wince in fright. The vampire had her head down with her dark brown hair covering her face. Mina, without a better word, was slowly losing her human qualities.

But it was an entirely different case for Momo. When her eyes clashed with Mina’s, she could see the raw, unabashed distrust, anger, and anxiety swirling between the golden shades. And it hurt Momo, vehemently so. Tears were coiling in the back of her throat.

“Mina—”

“I’m sorry,” the vampire beat her to it. Mina’s usually staunch shoulders were faltering. Her expression started to change as she peeked at Momo. “I shouldn’t have lashed at you.”

“Mina, you did nothing wrong. You’re just…” Momo said weakly, trying to find a better word, as she rubbed her bruised wrist. “We’re just confused.”

The corner of Mina’s mouth quirked. “That’s what it seems.” She pulled away and turned, facing the wall as if she’s ashamed to look at Momo. The city was still buzzing around them. Momo heard the pitch and the tone; the never-ending pulse of the metropolis that’s too weak to break the uncertainty between her and Mina.

“Did Jeongyeon do something to you?”

Momo noticed a slight shudder on Mina’s hand. “She didn’t.”

“She called you Sharon. I don’t even call you that,” Mina, again, didn’t say anything to answer Momo’s inquiry. “Something happened, right? You won’t be this upset if she didn’t do anything.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Momo took a step forward. “Why can’t you?”

“Because that’s in the past!” Mina answered, turning around to face Momo fully. Her voice was sharp. A flush crept on Momo’s face when Mina leaned in, their lips almost brushing. Mina’s hair scented like gooseberries when it brushed on her face. “And you’re better than anything Jeongyeon ever said. Don’t let her words ruin you!”

Momo’s lips parted and her mind went blank for a moment because the color of Mina’s eyes was suddenly so bright and Momo felt like she’s falling into it. Her gaze dropped to Mina’s lips, Mina’s fangs; she remembered how sharp those were when they pierced on her skin. And maybe kissing Mina now was a bad idea because they’re in the middle of an alley and the air was foul with piss and garbage.

Jeongyeon’s voice looped inside her head.

“Will you find someone else?” Momo mumbled. There’s a hesitation in her voice. Or maybe she’s about to go crazy, Momo thought. “When I…” she choked as she tried to hold her tears. The thought was frustrating, more intimidating as Momo continued to dwell on it.

“What are you talking about?” the disappointment spilled from Mina’s mouth like knives cutting on Momo’s flesh. It’s almost physically hurting. “Why are you asking me that? Are you… god, Momo! I thought we’ve talked about this!”

Momo closed her eyes to the silence, stumbled to find excuse but she couldn’t because she was never good at lying. Not when she’s with Mina. Her fingers reached out and grasping the hem of Mina’s shirt.

“I’m an idiot.” Momo paused. “I should’ve stopped thinking about it, but I guess…” her eyes watered. And they burned. Painful. Momo probably deserved this. “I guess I’m just too selfish. You know I have the worst attention span ever—” Momo didn’t resist when Mina pulled her close. “I don’t know anything anymore.”

Mina peppered kisses on Momo’s forehead, dry and chapped, as a single tear rolled down Momo’s cheek.

“You don’t need to know anything,” Mina whispered with her lips brushing against the cold skin, “nothing makes sense anyway. And you know what?”

Momo grasped Mina’s shirt tighter.

“Let’s stay together a bit longer. See how it ends. We can be all poetic and just lose our minds,” a gentle smile crept on Mina’s lips as she heard a laugh from Momo, “why are you laughing? I’m serious here.”

Momo continued making a sound that’s between a laugh and a sob.

Losing her mind didn’t sound too bad after all.

*

They sat in Momo’s kitchen. There were boxes of unopened food on the counter.

“You hungry?” Mina asked tentatively, hands pressed on the sleek granite.

“Not now,” Momo answered with a tired voice, and leaned her head to the wall. She peered at Mina and smiled a little, then reached for Mina’s hand. “I feel like I’m devolving to a teenager with all this angsty bullshit.”

Mina’s fingers curled Momo’s hand. She stood there, watching Momo closely.

“We both are. It’s a bit embarrassing right?”

Momo bit her lip.

“I’m terrible.”

“What?”

“Terrible,” Momo repeated with an expression that Mina couldn’t understand. “There are millions of ways I could’ve died today. And I don’t know what will happen tomorrow or the next minute,” her mouth thinned and Momo gripped Mina’s hand tighter, “but to think that I get the chance to spend my time with you, even for three seconds, three days, three centuries… I’ll be damned if I’m not happy about it.”

Mina’s gaze was unreadable. But she was smiling. “I’m glad you think of me that way.”

“You don’t need to go anywhere,” Momo offered, and said nothing else.

It’s not an I love you, but damn if it didn’t feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Rating may go up.


End file.
